


Sleeping with the Fishes

by FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Language Barrier, Mermaids, Multi, or rather mermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/FurryGeneralHux
Summary: Lost at sea, Rey finds herself stranded on a sad excuse of an island with no supplies. Thankfully it seems that two mermen have grown rather attached to her.





	Sleeping with the Fishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HattoriPornzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/gifts).



> Please laugh at the title, I felt fairly clever for it.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I could write for this swap when I originally joined because of time restraints, but after receiving this prompt I was very happy I did. I hope ya'll enjoy!

Rey’s mind slowly eased back to reality. Her eyes were closed, but the bright sun above her indicated that it was morning. Images of the night before came back to her. The storm had taken them by surprise, the trio scrambling to tie down their supplies on the deck. Finn had shouted a warning just as a massive wave tossed the boat. She had felt a sense of lightness, the deck falling away, before realizing she had fallen off the boat entirely. Poe just barely held Finn back from jumping into the water after her. She managed to stay afloat, thankfully having donned her life preserver before attempting to work on the deck. The waves overcame them, dragging her farther from the boat, until a particularly vicious one knocked her out cold. 

Considering the fact that Rey felt the heat of the sun on her face, and warm sand beneath her, she had survived. There was something else that brought her back to reality, pulling her from her memories: the distinct sound of clicking and growling. That sounded much too close to be safe. She jerked awake, opening her eyes and pushing herself up onto her elbows.

Rey was taken aback by what she was met with. It wasn’t just one creature, but two. They weren’t really creatures, they were human...ish. Two sets of wide eyes on human faces stared back at her. One of the two had wavy black hair, brown doe eyes, and a rather large nose. The other had shorter hair, a dull shade of orange, sharp cheekbones, and a smug-looking face

While their faces certainly appeared human, the rest of them did not. They didn’t have ears, but rather fins where their ears should be. The dark-haired one had black scales with red membranes while the ginger had white with gold. Rey could see the fins twitch when they noticed her watching.

Rey hardly had the chance to further examine the two. Both turned tail and dragged themselves back into the water. Literally _dragged_. Because they didn’t have legs. Because they had tails where their legs should’ve been. Because they weren’t human.

Mermen?

Rey was so stunned by the revelation that she didn’t get a chance to look at them more before she saw their tails flick out of the water and propel them further into the depths. Their tail fins matched their ears: black with red, white with gold.

Rey had more questions than answers now. Were those honest to god mermen? What were they doing? They had dragged themselves up on land to- what?- chatter in front of her unconscious body? Or maybe, part of Rey wanted to believe, they had saved her? They had likely found her floating in the water. Maybe they dragged her to safety?

Or maybe her body had washed ashore and they planned on eating the convenient meal presented to them.

Rey shook her head of those ideas. Mermen weren’t real. Maybe she has a concussion from hitting the water too hard. That was more likely than mermen existing, especially attractive mermen who probably saved her life.

Rey had more important things to think about, such as finding a way to contact her friends. She got herself up onto wobbly feet and looked around. It was then that Rey realized she was more screwed than she already thought she was.

She was on a tiny island with three trees and some grass, surrounded on all sides by water and no sign of land in any direction.

Rey was fucked.

\---

It had only been a few hours and Rey was going crazy. She was hungry, cold, and anxious. The trees on the island didn’t seem to produce any fruit, or at least not currently. They did provide large leaves that she was collecting off the ground to create a bed. She had laid out her clothes to dry, but now she was just shivering, naked save her panties. There were no real means of creating a shelter, no sticks to hang leaves over. If it were to rain, she would definitely be in a bad position.

Thankfully, today was sunny. Hopefully she wouldn’t be standed for too long, but food was a huge issue. No fruit available, so she would have to fish. Without a stick as a weapon, she really wasn’t sure how she’d accomplish anything. But she was becoming hungry and desperate.

Walking to the stretch of beach where she had woken up, and met those two mermen who were clearly hallucinations brought on by a concussion, she peered into the water. She was already cold, and wasn’t exactly looking forward to stepping into it and trying to catch something, but the water was shallow near the beach, and she could see even a few fish. It couldn’t be too hard, right? Just had to reach in and grab one…

Taking a step in, she blanched. It was freezing. But, food. She took another step, teeth chattering as she approached the fish who quickly swam away. She stood still, hoping desperately for them to return. 

Rey started at a loud splash on the opposite side of the island; the fish that had been getting closer darted away in surprise. She cursed, but decided to go see what the noise was. It was a relief to get out of the water and onto warm sand at least.

Walking to the other side of the island, where her clothes still lay, she saw something new on the beach. A backpack? Upon closer inspection, Rey discovered that it was, in fact, a backpack. Confused, she looked around for an indication of its source. 

Rey gasped when she saw an orange blur pop up from the water before quickly disappearing again. 

No, that didn’t make any sense. She was seeing things. 

Shaking her head, she dragged her attention back to the backpack. The bag itself was completely soaked, as were its contents, though she found herself thankful to whatever God had brought it to her. There was a lighter, a blanket, a knife, and an airtight water bottle. It was as if someone’s survival bag had just happened to fall off their boat and appear in the perfect place for Rey to utilize. 

Opening the water bottle, Rey sniffed the contents. Fresh, and it didn’t smell weird. Rey was desperate, so she took a drink from it. It tasted fine, if a little stale, but was surely better than the salt water that stretched to the horizon in every direction.

Checking the other pockets, she was even more thankful when she found some protein bars in a plastic bag. It was definitely someone’s survival bag, and it was now going to help her survive. Rey ripped the bag open and quickly dug in to a protein bar. After the day she was having, it was the best thing she had ever eaten…

\---

Day two was off to a better start than day one. Near the end of the previous day, the remains of a wooden crate had washed ashore (and Rey absolutely did not see a black and red tail in the water). This morning, she found surprisingly fresh fruit on the shore (again, there’s no such things as mermen and what she saw in the water was likely an orange fruit in the distance, or something). Using the knife from the backpack and the wood crate remains, she was on her way to constructing a shelter. It was cramped, with mostly large leaves lining the ceiling, but it was better than nothing. Rey was left now to hope for rain so she could refill the bottle, placing leaves around her camp to hopefully catch some fresh water.

In terms of being shipwrecked, things were looking up. 

Just as Rey was cutting some bark off the trees, she heard another loud splash somewhere behind her. It was always near the shore her back was turned to, but she had quickly learned to trust whatever the noise was and go to it.

This time, however, the splashing didn’t stop. Rey’s eyes widened as she saw a large fish speared on a long stick and flailing against the sand. It still struggled as she approached it, pulling the stick out of the ground and holding it up. 

This wasn’t just luck; this was clearly a meal presented to her. Rey instinctively looked up, just barely catching a flash of white and gold before seeing a splash in the distance.

Rey still tried to convince herself that mermen weren’t real.

She wasn’t doing a good job of it.

\---

The glimpses of the mermen continued. Rey kept track of the days by carving tallies into one of the trees; ten had passed. She was well fed, having fish and fruit constantly delivered, she was warm with fire when wood had been presented to her, and her shelter had improved as more materials became available. Water was proving to be an issue, but when it did rain she had collected enough to keep her going, plus another backpack had been turned up with several sealed water bottles inside. She would survive.

The social isolation was getting to her, though. She worried about her friends. Were Finn and Poe still out there, searching for her? Did they call for help in the search? How long would she be stuck here, alone? 

The only potential company she had was the two mermen, who helped her stay alive but shied away from other interaction. She desperately wanted to meet them, maybe see if they could communicate. She had heard them chattering before, though, so she doubted it.

They were friendly, obviously, and if they recognized what items she needed to survive, they had to know something about humans. How could she get them to stay, though? They swam away every time they brought her a gift, and hadn’t come out of the water since their first meeting. 

Rey tried to stay at the shores more often. When fruit was brought, she would eat it at the edge of the water instead of returning to her shelter. She would gut fish and build fires closer to the water when possible.

Rey got excited every time she saw a flash of bright hair or dark scales. She had tried calling to them a few times, but nothing made them stay. 

The only time they approached her was when she had her back turned, or when she was asleep. With that in mind, she formed a plan. 

On the eleventh night, Rey set up a small camp by the shore. She brought her blanket, supplies to make a fire, and a water bottle. It would be annoying to fall asleep on the sand, but this may be her only choice if she wanted to draw them out. She could only hope that luck would be on her side.

\---

Rey woke up to the feeling of something touching her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she once again saw two faces staring down at her. She gasped in surprise, which seemed to startle the two; they both seemed to be planning a quick escape before she could find her voice.

“W-Wait!” she cried, not even sure if it would work, if they would understand.

It worked. The ginger stopped in his tracks, chirping and grabbing the tail of the black-haired one who was still making for the water. The two seemed to argue in their native tongue for a moment, before the ginger turned to her.

“You speak English?” the orange-haired merman asked, still wary of the situation.

“I do!” she replied, relieved. He spoke with an accent like her own, incongruous in the middle of the Pacific. 

The merman nodded, turning to the black-haired one and clicking something to him. The black-haired one chirped back and they seemed to banter. Rey was stunned; now that she had them here, she wasn’t sure what to do. She had so many questions, but didn’t know where to start. 

The ginger spoke before she could, “How are you feeling?” he asked, which surprised Rey. She tilted her head curiously before he continued. “Are the fish alright? Do you want different fruit?”

Rey realized what he meant. “I’m fine, thank you. For everything, including saving me. You two did save me, right?”

The ginger nodded, before saying something to the black-haired merman. Rey turned her head curiously at the two. “I’m Hux,” the ginger stated. “My partner here is named Kylo, he doesn’t speak English.”

They were introducing themselves to her. This was unbelievable. “I’m Rey,” she replied. “How do you know English?”

“I spend more time around humans than Kylo does,” Hux supplied. He flicked his tail up and dropped it back onto the sand with a heavy noise before continuing, “I picked up on your language easily from humans at sea. It’s useful, in instances like this.”

Rey nodded. That made sense. She thought again before asking, “You’re mermen, right?”

Hux made a face. “I believe that is the human word for us, or at least a lot of you tend to shout that when they see me,” the fish-man shrugged, a surprisingly human gesture.

“Wow,” Rey replied, stunned. Hux looked like he was about to speak again, but the one named Kylo began chattering at him. Hux rolled his eyes, again so human, before chirping back at Kylo. Kylo seemed upset over something Hux had said, his tail slapping Hux’s a few times and hands clenching in the sand.

Rey finally noticed their hands. Starting about mid-elbow, the pale skin was covered completely in scales. Kylo’s scales were primarily black with spots of red. They had fins along their forearms too, membranes matching those of their ear- and tail-fins. They were both so beautiful. 

Rey was so distracted by their beauty, she hardly noticed that they were actually starting to fight. Kylo was growling at Hux, who just sneered back and pushed up onto his hands. Kylo made a swat at Hux’s chest with clawed fingers, but Hux pulled back just in time. Hux growled back before raising his own claws up, ready to strike.

“Why are you fighting?!” Rey snapped, confused at what was happening. 

Kylo shrunk back from Rey, dragging himself away from them and curling his tail around his body as if for protection. His beautiful scales were on display, shining brightly in the early morning sun. Hux growled one last time at Kylo before he turned to Rey.

“My apologies, Rey,” Hux answered, so proper. “Me and that fish over there may be partners, but we find ourselves fighting a lot. He’s frustrated that I’m not translating every word you say right now.”

Rey glanced at Kylo, who seemed to shrink back more and hide behind his tail. It didn’t hide much; his human half was rather fit in comparison to Hux’s slim figure. “He doesn’t understand any English?” 

“Not enough to know what we’re talking about,” Hux replied. “And he’s getting upset like a little fishling.”

Rey smiled at the remark. Then Hux’s word’s caught up with her. “You said you two are partners?” Rey asked, curiously.

“Ah, yes,” Hux replied, looking at Kylo fondly before chirping to him. The clicking was much sharper in tone than Kylo’s soft response. “You humans pair off, yes? We do the same, though we normally do it for more hunting grounds instead of romance.”

Rey bit back her disappointment at hearing that the two were paired off. Why would she be disappointed, anyway? “That’s interesting,” Rey replied, not sure what else to say. 

While Rey was deciding what to ask next, the two bagan to converse again. Kylo seemed to come out of his defensive stance and dragged himself back over to Hux, ear fins wiggling with a particularly cheerful click, tail flopping behind him. Hux chirped back, rolling his eyes. Curiosity got the better of Rey. “What’s he asking?”

Hux’s face flushed, as if he’d been caught gossiping. “Don’t mind him, he’s trying to get me to ask you inappropriate questions. He doesn’t understand that you just can’t ask humans certain things.”

Rey smiled at Kylo, who seemed to flush in response before flapping his tail again, fins fluttering in what seemed to be excitement. He clicked at her, tilting his head. It was cute that he was trying to communicate with her individually. 

“Go ahead and translate what he’s saying if you can,” Rey said. She needed to know more about these mermen, and she wanted to include Kylo in the conversation.

Hux let out a sigh, shoulders drooping before he sat himself up more on his hands. “He’s asking if you’re partnered too. Don’t feel like you have to answer,” Hux added that last part in a rush, as if worried about Rey’s reaction to such a question.

It was Rey’s turn to flush, looking at Kylo’s face. He gave an awkward smile, sharp teeth showing through his plump lips. Rey glanced to the side, avoiding looking at either of them while she answered. “Well, no. Not really. I haven’t been with anyone in a while.”

Hux seemed to perk up in response, and chirped something to Kylo, who clicked back rather happily. Rey tried to not think about what that meant. Hux didn’t translate for Kylo this time, so Rey assumed they were having something of a private conversation.

The sun rose higher in the sky as the two chattered, and Rey was just trying to estimate the time when Hux cleared his throat awkwardly. “We’d best be getting back in the water. We have an unfortunate time limit on the surface after all,” Hux said, tilting his head back and pointing to his gills with a clawed finger. 

“Oh, yes. Of course,” Rey replied, a bit disappointed. “Thank you two for everything, I really appreciate it.” She was suddenly hit with the urge to kiss them. Not on the mouth, too forward for a mated pair, but a cheek kiss, in gratitude. Hux seemed to understand humans better than Kylo, maybe he wouldn’t protest?

Rey leaned forward and lightly touched Hux’s jaw. She could feel the man stiffen at the contact before leaning into it. She closed her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Pulling away, she could see that Hux’s cheeks were pink and he had the hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Rey’s attention was pulled to Kylo next, who had dragged himself closer and presented his face to her, as if asking for his own kiss. She laughed at the notion, kissing him just as softly in thanks. When she pulled away and stood up, both fish were gazing at her with small smiles and flushed faces. Rey was smiling too. “Thank you both again.”

Hux eventually broke them out of the moment by speaking: “It’s no problem, seriously,” He said. “We’ll be back soon,” Hux promised before chirping at Kylo, who startled from his trance and followed Hux back into the safety of the water. Rey watched them until their gleaming tails disappeared.

\---

Rey had fruit that they had brought the day before for breakfast, so it wasn’t until evening that she saw them again. After their first conversation, Rey had expected them to be more friendly and maybe stop to chat again. She wasn’t expecting what she got.

Rey had just finished preparing a fire for the night when she heard splashing at the shore. Rising quickly, she practically ran to the shore to see her mermen again. What she found, however, was the biggest fish she had ever seen. Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the thing on the shore. Behind it was Kylo, looking proud and slapping his tail in the water behind him. 

“Oh wow,” Rey muttered, approaching the massive thing. It was longer than Kylo’s tail. “Thank you,” she told him, unsure if he would understand. He seemed to respond happily, ear fins flicking before he presented his cheek to her like he had that morning. 

Was Kylo asking for a kiss?

Rey let a huge smile spread across her lips before she leaned forward and gave Kylo what he wanted. She could hear his tail moving excitedly behind him when she pulled back. He looked proud and happy, face flushed from the kiss. 

Rey’s attention was quickly pulled from Kylo by the sound of splashing to their right. Rey gasped, seeing Hux dragging a net into the shallows with him. It was filled to the brim with fish.

“Holy shit,” Rey muttered, getting up to help Hux haul the net further onto the shore. Once the net was successfully on land, Rey looked at it. It was more fish than she could eat in a week, completely ridiculous. But Hux still looked just as proud as Kylo had, presenting his gift.

“I hope this is sufficient,” Hux spoke, tilting his cheek just slightly towards her, as if unsure whether he wanted to ask for the same thing Kylo had. 

“More than enough,” Rey replied, grabbing Hux’s cheek and giving him a kiss just as she had Kylo. She lingered more with Hux, enjoying how his smug exterior seemed to melt in her hands. 

They were pulled from moment by Kylo growling behind Hux. He had apparently dragged himself back into the water to get behind Hux, grabbed the ginger’s tail and was now trying to drag him back into the water.

Hux rolled his eyes, apparently not surprised by this. “We’ll meet again in the morning Rey,” he told her, voice soft, before turning and following Kylo into the waves. 

As Rey watched them swim away again she swore she could still hear their bickering from the shore.

\---

It became obvious that the two mermen were trying to win over Rey’s affections. Their gifts became more and more over the top, constantly trying to outdo one another. It was ridiculous, childish even, but clearly they were fighting to become Rey’s favorite.

Rey couldn’t choose between them, though. She appreciated both of them immensely for their help. She couldn’t tell them that, though. For one, she liked the attention. She was lonely on the island and their interactions made her day. Even if she did tell them, she didn’t think they would stop.

What started as kisses on the cheeks quickly became kisses on the lips. It started with Kylo turning his head just as Rey was leaning in, catching her mouth with his. He made such a contented noise that it was hard for Rey to stop, until they were interrupted by Hux’s fussing in the water and trying to drag Kylo away. Another time, Hux had stayed on shore late into the night and slyly asked to lay with her, wrapping his tail around her legs and brushing their lips together. 

It was inevitable, really, that they’d end up like this:, with Rey curled between them on the beach near dusk. The pair seemed content with each other for now, tails twined around her legs, overlapping each other. Kylo was nuzzling her jaw and Hux was laying dreamily against her shoulder. 

Even if Rey had been stranded for weeks, she was content. Who wouldn’t be, with two mermen fighting over them like a prize? She found herself falling for both of them very easily. Hux was charming in his own way, even if he did act smug towards Kylo. And Kylo was so utterly sweet. He was always trying to touch Rey gently with webbed fingers, which she always enjoyed. They had even worked out a way to communicate when Hux wasn’t around, clicking once for yes and twice for no. He was learning some English from talking with her but it was a slow process. 

Rey sighed softly, leaning in to nuzzle against Kylo who clicked softly in response. He pressed a kiss against her cheek before licking her lightly. By this point, she had discovered that licking was a kind affection for them so she let it be. Hux chirped at her, as if asking for his own affection without verbally saying it, so she ran her fingers through his hair and started to coax tangles out of it. It was a soft and peaceful moment.

At least until Kylo started pressing his tail into her hip, his lips moving against her throat more urgently. He started to emit a low humming as he moved against her, panting softly. 

Rey tilted her head to look at Kylo, who gazed back at her, pupils fat with what seemed to be arousal. He had just stretched up to nip at her lips when Hux chirped loudly, shoving at Kylo’s shoulder as if to stop him.

“I’m sorry Rey,” Hux said in a rush, trying to urge Kylo off her lips. “I’ve told him not to do this…” 

Rey was about to ask what he meant when she felt something firm against her hip. Kylo rubbed it hard against her, needy and urgent, a whine escaping his throat. Rey craned her neck to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. 

She could assume it was Kylo’s cock, though it was quite different from any she had ever seen. It protruded from a slick vent along his tail, long and thick, with a flattened triangular head. There was a wide slit weeping glistening fluid that was already beginning to run down her hip.

Rey flushed as understood the situation, warmth pooling low in her belly. She had been curious whether these magnificent creatures were compatiable with her. She certainly couldn’t just ask, given that they were a mated pair. Seeing it now, however, the size and thickness of the appendage, she couldn’t deny that she wanted it.

 

“It’s okay Hux,” Rey whispered, hand sliding down to grasp the impossible cock. The instant she touched it, Kylo made a sort of high, needy noise against her neck, teeth lightly grazing the skin. She whimpered herself. The organ was slick with his fluids, not quite slimy, and slid easily through her fist. It wasn’t quite as stiff as a human erection, but firm enough that she could imagine how it would inside of her. She hoped she was about to find out.

Hux let out a low groan, and Rey could see him slipping a hand between them to stroke his own emerging cock. Apparently they had both been holding back.

Rey batted Hux away and took him in hand as well. Hux trilled softly, hiding his face against Rey’s shoulder as she stroked them both at a leisurely pace. She had both mermen gasping against her, their tails uncurling from her legs to slap the sand fitfully. Hux was thrusting needily into her hand and Kylo seemed content to groan and whine while Rey did her work.

Rey could hardly take it, she wanted them so badly. The problem would be deciding who would get to enter her first. There was a strong rivalry between the two, she could only imagine it getting worse if she showed favoritism in this. 

A terrible idea came to mind. It would hurt, probably; especially after so long with nothing but her own fingers, but she was determined. 

“Let me get out of this,” she whispered, releasing them. She shoved her pants and panties down together, slick fingers immediately finding their way to her dripping cunt. Whatever natural lubricant these two created created was aided by her own, two fingers slipping in easily. She couldn’t ask them to, not with their sharp claws and fanged mouths. It would take too long to teach them how to work with her, when they all needed this so badly. 

She scissored her fingers and whimpered softly. Both Kylo and Hux were watching her with intense interest, still stroking themselves. This was intense, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

“Hux,” Rey panted,, “I’m going to take Kylo first.” Something tightened in her chest at his disappointed expression. “Just wait, okay? Let him know for me?”

Hux stopped the movement of his hand, not looking at Kylo as he translated. Rey could see Kylo’s face light up, ear fins flicking as he rolled onto her body and pressed the head of his cock to where her fingers still worked inside of her. She bit her lip and withdrew her hand, letting Kylo slip in. They both groaned as Kylo sank all the way in. He paused there, letting her get used to the sensenation before he started to rock his hips smoothly. 

It was so different, so fucking slippery. Rey moaned in pleasure, hands digging in to the rough scales along Kylo’s hips. Kylo groaned in response, eyes shut tight in ecstasy. 

“Hux,” Rey whimpered, running her hands fitfully along Kylo’s sides, “Tell Kylo to flip on his back please.”

Hux tilted his head, looking between the two before understanding what she meant. Hux clicked something to Kylo, who obeyed immediately, wrapping his arms around her and flipping them. Hux quickly rose to mount her from behind. Rey clenched reflexively, drawing another moan from Kylo, at the feeling of another cock nudging her slick hole. Could she really take them both?

She didn’t have much time to wonder before Hux started to push in alongside Kylo. He thrust in slowly, letting her adjust. Kylo whimpered and moaned as they moved in unison. Rey had never before felt so completely full. 

Rey couldn’t take much more, rocking between them and drunk on the unbelievable stretch. She could feel tears building at the corners of her eyes as she slipped a down to rub her aching clit. It took barely any stimulation at all before she felt herself coming with the pair fully hilted inside of her. The clenching of her orgasm seemed to be too much for them both, as they moaned together and Rey felt herself being flooded with hot cum. She bit her lip at being filled so completely. 

They panted together as Hux withdrew himself slowly. Kylo followed, peppering Rey’s face with kisses and licks. Clicking and cooing at her, Hux started to kiss her shoulders and neck as well. 

Rey sighed, happily stretching between the two. Even if she isn’t found for another few weeks, Rey could probably get used to this...

**Author's Note:**

> Please submit all anon hate to [REDACTED] (will post after reveal)
> 
> I would personally like to thank my friend Ban from the Kylux discord server for the massive help editting this work down to meet the word count. As well as the others that helped edit and support this fic! I had a lot of fun working on it and may write a sequel for the au if there's interest.


End file.
